


В каждой капле моей крови

by M_Vish



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Melancholy, Pining, Separations, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: Жажда, тоска и горячие воспоминания о Креме





	В каждой капле моей крови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In every drop of my blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638230) by [nightfall_in_winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall_in_winter/pseuds/nightfall_in_winter). 



*Глаза мне выжги - я Тебя узрю.  
Расплющь мне уши - я Тебя услышу.  
Без ног пойду к небесному царю.  
Лишившись рта, взывать не стану тише.  
Сломай мне руки - обовью  
восторгом сердца, как руками,  
а сердце Ты мое останови -  
забьется мозг, и если бросишь пламя  
мне в мозг - я понесу Тебя в крови.

Куда все это ушло?

Арми закрывает глаза и болезненно сглатывает. Он все еще может видеть его худые ноги, блестящий торс и зеленые глаза с намеком на золотистые вкрапления. Его аккуратный кадык подрагивает в момент искреннего смеха, темные волосы щекочут щеку Арми всякий раз, когда он выбивает воздух, сжимая в крепких объятиях. Хрупкий, обожаемый, изящный, любимый до бесконечности и за ее пределами. Он там, поселившийся в самой глубокой части сознания Хаммера, ощутимый и настоящий. Арми выдыхает, и едва заметная капля катится из уголка глаза.

Куда все это ушло?

Мечты, чувства, ощущение накатывающей юности, любовь и истинное счастье, омывающее его всего. Поля за пределами Кремы, река, красивый румянец на щеках Тимми, его маленькое сердце, быстро бьющееся под возбужденным соском. «Прикоснись ко мне, Арми!» Он все еще может ощущать его горячий язык с привкусом фруктов, такой сладкий и волнующий, пытливо изучающий рот Арми. Дрожащие пальцы Тимми на своей мошонке, поглаживающие шелковистые золотистые лобковые волосы мягко ласкающие нежную кожу.

Куда все это ушло?

Арми обхватывает рукой свой член, представляя, как скользит теплая ступня по его подрагивающему стволу.

Пальцы ноги Тимми поджимаются у Арми во рту, когда он выплескивается себе на живот. Язык кружит по каждому прекрасному ноготку на пальцах его ноги, пока они не отрываясь глядят друг на друга, тело к телу, душа к душе. Характерный, уникальный, мускусный посторгазменный сок, вытекающий между ягодиц, так приятно щекочущий нёбо Арми. По сей день ничто никогда не было слаще и желаннее. Если бы он мог, он сохранил бы его во флаконе — заветный пузырек его страсти, его мощное любовное зелье, его живую воду.

Куда все это ушло?

Харпер утром, по дороге в университет, заходит к нему. Одна из немногих, кто пока еще помнит (отчасти), что он все еще жив. Она, не скрывая жалости, оглядывается вокруг — грязная квартира, пустые бутылки из-под вина у кровати, большая куча грязной одежды и ее уставший небритый отец с печальным взглядом. Как так случилось, папа? Ты был на вершине мира, ты был счастлив. Мы были счастливы. Она вздыхает и смотрит на газету, лежащую на маленьком грязном столе. «Тимоти Шаламе выиграл свой четвертый Оскар, всего через несколько месяцев после своего 37-го дня рождения. На сцене к нему присоединились его любимая жена и двое сыновей…»

Шаламе, снова. Он. Всегда он!

Она остается всего на несколько минут. Арми чувствует ее нестерпимое желание уйти, поскорее сбежать из его отравленного, потерянного, одинокого мира. «Кто мог бы винить ее», — думает он, и на губах появляется горькая улыбка. Он лежит в тишине на кровати, мягкий стон срывается с губ, когда он перекатывается и ныряет рукой под подушку, чтобы достать смятую красную худи с капюшоном, маленькую, почти детского размера. С силой стискивает дрожащими руками до боли в плечах, вжимается заплаканным лицом в старую ткань в отчаянном поиске запаха мягких черных волос, ромашкового мыла, соленой спермы…

Куда все это ушло? Или все это снилось?

Он все еще может ощутить вкус слюны и Нутеллы на пальцах Тимми, пот над его верхней губой, невесомый, словно сладкая вата, пушок под пупком. Арми в отчаянном, рваном ритме двигает рукой по члену, пока оргазм не обрушивается на его тело. Дрожащий, всхлипывающий, выдохшийся, он может почти прикоснуться к Тимми — молодому, бесстыдно открытому, обнаженному, дрожащему, слизывающему сперму с его бедра, впервые пробующему похоть на вкус. Всегда жаждущему, всегда отдающемуся, всегда готовому для Арми, всегда двадцатилетнему.

Но все, что остается — это погружаться в мечты и воспоминания…

*Райнер Мария Рильке, Часослов, Книга II, 7, перевод В. Топорова


End file.
